Found
by scribble-padfoot
Summary: Sirius Black meets Isabella Hart, the new girl at Hogwarts who has had a bad year. She was expelled from her school in NY, and her dad moved her family to England to live with his horrible sister. Sirius sticks by her, and helps her along the way.
1. Soccer

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who already likes the story even though I haven't even posted the first chapter. Sorry it took longer than expected to get up, but thats what working does to me. Hope you enjoy it! _x3 scribble_**

--

"Prongs, why are there so many first years?" Sirius Black whined to his best friends, James Potter.

James didn't answer. He was staring at his crush of four years, Lily Evans, and had blocked Sirius out.

"Prongs? Prongs!" Sirius waved his hand in front of James' face, but it was slapped away as James turned to glare at him. He put on an innocent smile.

"What?" James hissed.

"Never mind," Sirius sighed over-dramatically. "It's obvious that you love Evans more than me, so I won't talk to you anymore." He turned his back to James, who just rolled his eyes and went back to looking at Lily, and faced his other friend, Remus Lupin, "You love me more than Evans, right?"

"Nope, sorry," Remus said, not taking his eyes off of the sorting.

Sirius sighed again and looked across the table to the last of the Marauders, Peter Pettigrew. He gave Peter his best puppy dog pout that seemed to ask 'You love me, don't you?'

"Not really," Peter said shaking his head.

"You guys suck, you know that?" Sirius said with a frown on his face. He turned to face the front and saw that Dumbledore was standing up. He said his usual "Tuck in!" and the food appeared on the table. Sirius grabbed the closest dish and piled food on his plate. He picked up his fork and began eating. After a while he paused to look around the rest of the hall. Towards the end of the Gryffindor table he noticed a girl he had never seen before sitting next to Lily. She wavy brown hair with a few blond highlights that come down just below her shoulders. She was looking away, so he couldn't see her face, but from behind he thought she looked pretty good.

"Hey Moony, who's that girl sitting next to Lily?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Did you listen to anything Dumbledore said?" Remus asked shaking his head.

Sirius paused for a moment before exclaiming happily "Yes!"

"Oh yeah? What did he say then?" James asked skeptically.

"He said 'Tuck in!'" Sirius said nodding his head seriously.

Remus rolled his eyes and said "She's the new girl. I didn't hear her name because you were being dramatic about being ignored. But she's a transfer from some school in America, our year I think."

"Oh," Sirius said, looking at her a little longer before turning back to his food.

"Padfoot, you know this isn't the last meal you'll ever eat," James said. He had a disgusted look on his face from Sirius stuffing his face.

"Well I'm sorry I'm hungry," He mumbled.

James just shook his head.

After the feast, Dumbledore made his usual start-of-term announcements and dismissed them to bed. The Marauders stood up and headed out of the hall. They were on the third floor when James broke away from the rest of the group saying good-night.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sirius asked as he stopped to watch James walk away down the adjoining corridor.

"I'm Headboy, I get to stay in the Head Dorms," James said over his shoulder.

"Oh, right. Have fun with Evans!" Sirius called to James' retreating back.

Lily, who had been coming up behind them, heard Sirius and smacked him on the back of the head before following James down the corridor.

"OW! What the hell is wrong with you! Sirius exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. He sent a glare in Remus' direction, who was trying to pass off his laugh as a cough. "Bloody Evans and her violence," he muttered.

"I heard that, Black!" Lily called over he shoulder.

"You were supposed to!" Sirius yelled after her.

She responded by waving her wand up in the air.

Sirius grabbed Remus and Peter and walked away from the corridor, "Hurry, before she hexes."

Remus laughed "Are you afraid of big bad Lily?" He mocked.

"Shut it!" Sirius snapped. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Sirius pouting, Remus holding back laughter, and Peter not wanting to be the one to talk first. When they reached the portrait they stopped and Sirius looked at Remus "Password?" He asked.

"You'll love it. I got to choose it. 'Marauders rule'" Remus said smirking.

"Yeah we do!" Sirius exclaimed as he made his way through the common room. Some of the girls left in the common room giggled and waved to him as he passed, but he just ignored them all and continued up to the dormitory.

Remus noticed this and asked "Sirius, are you sick?"

"No, I don't think so, why?" Sirius asked distractedly as he looked through his trunk for his clothes.

"Because you just ignored a common room full of girls," Peter said from his bed.

"Oh, well I'm tired!" He defended himself. He got changed then climbed onto his bed. "Good-night." He said before closing the curtains. Half an hour later Remus could hear Sirius' soft snores coming from his bed.

--

The next morning Remus woke up first, as usual, and went about his business getting ready. After a few minutes, James came into the room.

"Morning Moony!" He shouted.

Remus rolled his eyes "Morning."

"Who's there?" They heard a mumble from Peter's bed.

"Your favorite stag!" James exclaimed jumping on Peter's bed.

"Gerroff" Peter said, his voice muffled by the blankets.

"Not until you wake up!" James said.

"Okay! I'm awake. Happy now?" Peter said. He pushed James off of the bed and got up to get changed.

"Very!" James said. He looked over towards Sirius' bed and noticed that he was still asleep. He smiled evilly and conjured a bucket of water, slowly opening the curtains. He lifted the water right above Sirius' head and prepared to dump it, but Remus made it vanish. "Hey! I was going to wake Sirius up!" He yelled.

"Let him sleep, just this once. It's a Sunday, so we don't have to get to classes. Just leave him a note to meet us later." Remus said. "Actually, I'm surprised you're awake, Prongs."

"Yeah, well when you have Lily as a roommate it's impossible to not wake up at the crack of dawn. She blasted some weird kind of music when she was in the shower! I'm going to have to put up a silencing charm," James said. He looked through Sirius' trunk until he got a quill, parchment, and some ink. He quickly wrote a note for Sirius before following Remus and Peter down the stairs.

Two hours later Sirius finally woke up. He noticed a note on his bedside table and picked it up.

_ Padfoot,_  
_ Remus decided to be nice, so we let you sleep in. Meet us at the Quidditch pitch when you're done with breakfast._  
_ -Prongs_

He yawned and got up to change. Once he was done he headed down stairs to the kitchens. He got a bit to eat before he headed to the grounds. As he made his way onto the Quidditch pitch, he didn't see his friends, but he saw a girl in the center who was kicking a ball into a net that was attached to some kind of metal stand. He headed over to her as she was summoning back the ball.

"What're you doing?" Sirius asked when he was standing right next to her. Now he was closer he noticed that it was the girl he had noticed at the feast. The new student from America.

"Soccer," She said. She bent down to put the ball on the ground.

"Soccer?" He repeated. He was pretty sure he had never heard of it before.

"Oh right. England. Um football," She said. She began backing away from the ball. She got a look of concentration on her face, then ran towards the ball and kicked it with her left foot. The ball soared through the air and missed the right pole by a few inches. "Damn it!" She cursed, summoning the ball again.

"What the bloody hell is football?" Sirius asked.

She sighed and turned to look at her. "It's a sport. A muggle sport," she explained.

"Oh, you're muggleborn?" He asked.

"Yeah," She said defensively "You got a problem with that?"

"No, no problem," he said.

"Yeah, well there's no need to ask what you are. It's obvious that you're a pureblood," She said sourly.

"And what makes you say that?" Sirius asked.

"You didn't know what soccer was," She said simply, her tone lighter than before.

"Oh, and all Muggles know about it?"

"Yeah, it's like Wizard's Quidditch. You can't not know about it," She said. She turned away and began to set up the ball again.

"And how is this a part of soccer?" Sirius asked watching her kick the ball again. This time the ball went in the goal at the top right corner.

"It's the main point of the game. To get this ball into that goal," She explained. "Right now I'm just practicing my shot."

"And it's important because..."

"_Because_ you should be able to score a goal in a game. It helps you win," She said like she was explaining it to a three year old.

"So what's your name?" She asked after she took another shot.

"Sirius," He said. "Sirius Black." He watched her carefully for a reaction to his last name, but she didn't seem to know it. "How about you?"

She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by someone calling "Oi Padfoot! Get your flea bitten arse over here!"

The girl raised an eyebrow at Sirius before setting up the ball again. Sirius hesitated before running off to join his friends.

"Pads, who's the girl?" James asked as Sirius fell into step with him.

"I don't know," Sirius said shurgging.

"Well you were talking to her, weren't you?" Peter asked.

"Yes, and she was just about to tell me her name before antler-head here interrupted me!" Sirius said moodily.

"Antler-head?" James repeated laughing.

"So what did you want?" Sirius asked once James stopped laughing.

"Well since we asked you to meet us here, don't you think we have something planned?" Remus asked. Sirius looked at him expectantly but Remus just shrugged. "Prongs was bored. He figured you'd entertain him."

"Great! You ruined my chances with the new girl for nothing!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh stop being so dramatic," James said. "Come on, I want to show you the Heads' Dorm. It's so big!"

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want to go back and talk to Soccer-girl," Sirius said.

"Soccer-girl? What's up with the weird nicknames?" James asked. He grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him back to the castle.

--

**A/N: There's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon. Please review and tell me how I did.**


	2. Introducing Isabella Hart

**A/N: So here you go, the second chapter. Hope you like it. It's in Sirius' POV because I wanted to. I think I'm going to have more first-person POVs because I like them. So enjoy )**

--

I was surprised that I didn't think about that new girl, Soccer is her new nickname from me. I guess it's because I have what Remus likes to call 'the attention span of a two year old'. But whatever. So after I was pulled away from Soccer, we went to the Heads' Dorms. And I admit, it's bloody awesome in there. James showed us his room, and it's about the same size as his room back home, and he lives in a mansion, so you get the idea.

"I guess it pays to be a goody rule-follower," I said as we all sat down on the huge, comfortable couches.

"Prongs, a rule-follower? You're joking, right?" Remus said. As always, his face was hidden behind a book, yet he managed to follow our conversations perfectly. I'll never understand how he does that, but I guess it comes with being a book-worm kinda person.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, how'd you get Headboy anyway?" I asked turning to look at James. I mean, he hasn't exactly been the best student these past six year. Sure he's the smartest, behind Evans of course, but he has more detentions than me! Trust me, I counted, and I was very disappointed.

"I'm just so amazing that Dumbledore couldn't choose anyone else," James said.

"Your ego aside, I'm pretty sure Dumbledore figured you wouldn't mess up with Lily as Headgirl," Remus smirked, still reading that damn book. I always knew he had a kinda of evil humor. Immediately he put it down as a pillow came flying at his head. He grabbed the pillow and threw it back at James, who found another pillow and threw it at me! This means war. I picked the pillow up and chucked it back at him. It was me and Remus (or is it Remus and I?) against James and Peter.

Ten minutes later Lily came into the room. James had yet to notice her. She looked at us and our brilliant pillow fight and shook her head. She walked to her dorm room and James finally noticed. He dropped his pillow and ran after her to talk.

I watched him leave the room and decided that, if everything went well, he wouldn't be back for a while. So we had to find something else to do. "To the Common room you suppose?" I asked Remus and Peter.

"Sounds good," Remus said. He picked up his book and headed out the door.

Peter and I (I got it right that time) quickly followed him. Once we said the awesome password 'Marauders rule' we made our way to our normal seats by the fire.

"Exploding snaps anyone?" I asked as I took out the cards from my pocket.

Remus and Peter both agreed and we began playing an intense game. After a few round, Remus, being the party-pooper that he is (just kidding Remus!), stopped playing and began reading his book again. Seriously, how many books does he have? He never stops reading.

A couple of games later, which I won of course, James decided to grace us with his presence. Ha! That was good! I should say that out loud. "So, you've finally decided to grace us with your presence, Prongs?"

"No, Evans probably just yelled at him," Remus said from behind his book, again.

"Hey! She did not! You should have more faith in me. She just wanted to find her friends," James defended himself. I believed him, I knew Evans secretly liked him. I've seen the looks she has given him when she thinks no one is looking. It started last year, when James decided to become more mature. I think he only had about ten detentions last year. That's mature, if you ask me.

"Okay, if you say so," Remus said.

"So, what happened?" I asked. I was curious to know if she finally said 'yes' to a date. I was hoping she would soon, her saying 'no' really hurt James, even if he never showed it. "Did you ask her out?"

"No, actually the opposite," James said with a small smile on her face.

"She asked you out?!" Remus freaked out, putting the book down finally. I was just about to say the same thing, I mean, sure she liked him, but I could never see her asking him out. She's been saying 'no' for too long to ask him out. I guessed that it would take a special event to get her to finally admit she liked him.

"What?" James asked, startled. I guess I was right. "No, I kind of told her that I wouldn't ask her out this year."

"Why?" Peter asked. Wow. I had forgotten he was there. Haha, oops.

"Because, I decided that I can't have Lily yelling at me all year, with us being Heads and everything. So I told her and she agreed. We're friends now, just friends," James said. Wow, never thought I'd hear that coming from him.

"Wow, that was surprisingly mature of you Prongs. I didn't know you had it in you," Remus said.

"Thanks Moony," James said. He smiled. "I still haven't given up, though. Hopefully she'll love the new me, and decide that I deserve at least one date."

"Don't worry, mate. She'll say yes before the new year, just you see," I said. She had to, she just had to.

"I hope so," James said wistfully. "So, down to lunch?" He suggested.

"Lunch it is," I said standing up. Everyone else stood up and followed me out of the room. James quickly fell into step with me.

"What's new, Pads?" He asked me. I figured it was one of our long over-due talks. You see, we usually have these weird heart-to-heart talks. I know, it's kind of strange for us, being guys and all. But the talks really help. Like when I ran away from home. We spent a few hours in his room talking about it. Okay, so it was mostly me talking and him listening. But once it was mostly James talking. After a time when Lily said some pretty bad stuff. Fifth year after the DADA O.W.Ls. And usually it's the both of us 'sharing our feelings'. Haha okay, that sounds weird, but whatever.

"Nothing, Antler-head," I said smirking. It was fun poking fun at James.

"Come to my dorm later, yeah?" He said as we walked into the Great Hall.

"Yeah, we haven't talked for a while," I agreed. We all sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Me and James on one side, Remus and Peter on the other. It's our official seats, it always has been. We should put our names on them.

Food is one of the very important things in my life. Right behind James, and my friends, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter. And girls. Okay, so girls haven't been as important lately. I don't know why, it's just, I don't seem to think that I should date every girl in school anymore. I know, hard to believe, right?

So, back to my important story. I was busy eating my food, and I didn't notice that new girl, Soccer, coming in behind Lily and her friends. But James, noticing Lily, saw her. As Lily walked past he grabbed Soccer's arm "You want to sit with us?" He asked her.

She seemed surprised, but nodded. She turned to Lily and said something to her, then sat down next to James. "Hey," she said. She smiled at us, then filled her plate. I thought her accent was pretty weird. She was from America, so I guess that explains it.

"I'm Remus, by the way, Remus Lupin," Remus, the ever polite one, introduced himself. "This is Peter Pettigrew, that's Sirius Black."

"I know, we already met," She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but notice that she had a really pretty smile.

"And I'm Potter. James Potter," James introduced himself. He sounded like his dad, whenever those important Ministry people came over. I thought he was being strange, but he's always strange, so whatever. I need to stop saying 'whatever' huh?

She laughed. I figured it was because of the way James said it. He put on a mock-glare "Hey! My name's not funny!"

"You're right, it's not, but the way you said it was. Like James Bond," she gave another chuckle, and turned back to her food.

"James Bond?" James asked. It was pretty strange. I mean, who is James Bond anyway? And why is how James said his name related to that guy?

"He's a fictional character from a movie. He always introduces himself like that. Bond, James Bond," She smiled again. I was starting to like this girl.

"So, Soccer, where are you from anyway?" I asked her.

She looked amused "Soccer?" She repeated.

"Well, I don't know your real name, so you're Soccer for now," I explained.

She stared at me for a few seconds, a smile on her face, before turning away and saying "Isabella Hart. And I'm from NYC."

I was confused. I expected NYC was in America, but I had no idea where it was, or what it was, or what it stood for. It could have been a state (I know what those are!) or a city. I could see that everyone else was confused too. She seemed to notice, and she elaborated "In New York." I was still confused. But I noticed that Remus understood. "It's a state in the United States. NYC is the major city there. New York City," She explained.

"Oh," I said. I understood it now. "But that's really far away," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," she said quietly. She looked sad, I guess she missed her home. I would too if I had to move halfway across the world.

"So how come you moved here?" Peter asked. I thought he was being kind of mean, she was obviously upset, but that's Peter for you.

"Um, Dad's job," she said. She shifted a bit, obviously uncomfortable. You couldn't really tell, except if you were watching her, which I was.

James also noticed this, and he changed the topic in the only way he could, talking about Lily. "So, that girl you were with earlier, Lily, she say anything about me?"

Isabella laughed. "You like her?" She teased.

James blushed, I don't know why though. Everyone that ever entered Hogwarts knew he liked her. "Yeah, a bit."

"A bit?" I repeated. "More like a whole lot," I said.

James punched me."Okay, I really like her," he mumbled.

"Well then, I have good news. She did say something about a Potter," She said. "So unless there's another Potter here, I think she was talking about you." I could tell that Isabella was teasing him, kind of like I would have. I decided that she was alright.

"Nope, I'm the only Potter. So, what'd she say?" James asked. He seemed pretty eager, but I guess that's what being in love does to you. He admitted it to me once, during one of our long talks. I wonder what that felt like, being in love. But I don't know if I'll ever really find out. Who knows, though.

Isabella shook her head, she must be feeling sorry for him, I completely understand. "She said something about you guys being friends now. How she likes how you're becoming more mature," she smiled again, and I noticed something. The smile didn't really reach her eyes. She must be upset about something. Probably the reason she's here and not in America. I hope she isn't always this sad.

"Yes! Ha! I knew that would work!" He stuck his tongue out at Remus. I don't know why, Remus never said it wouldn't, but whatever. (Oops, I said it again.)

"Hey! Don't stick that tongue out at me! I didn't do anything!" Remus objected.

"You doubted my skills to get Lily to like me," James said, he crossed his arms.

"No I didn't," Remus said. "I know Lily likes you, I just never told you," oh my gosh, he can be evil. Haha that's great!

"What?! You knew she likes me? And she likes me? Like, really likes?" James began freaking out. I don't blame him, but it was pretty obvious that she liked him.

"Prongs, chill. Of course she likes you," I said, trying to calm him down a bit.

"Wait, Prongs? Where did that come from?" Isabella asked. And I understand, our nicknames aren't the most obvious in the world. They can sound really strange to people who don't know us.

"It's my nickname," James said. "Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, and Peter is Wormtail."

"How did you get those nicknames?" She asked holding back a laugh. I admit, our nicknames are pretty strange if you don't know why we have them, and since no one but us know about us being Animagi, they're strange to everyone.

James, our amazing liar, sometimes, quickly said "Our favorite animals. I like stags, Sirius likes dogs, Remus likes wolves, and Peter likes rats." That was a pretty good lie. I couldn't have made that up so quick. I'm not good in high pressure situations, I don't know why though. I usually just say the first thing that comes to my head, and that's never a good thing because I have a lot of strange thoughts going on in my head.

I could tell that Isabella knew there was something more to the story, I don't know how though, James can get us out of being expelled if he needs to (which he did need to last year. The whole Snape almost getting eaten by Remus. My bad) and teachers were made to know if you're lying or not. But she decided not to push it. All she said was "Oh, that makes sense." No it doesn't. I mean, why would you make nicknames of your favorite animals? How lame is that?

Once everyone was finished eating we decided to go back to the Common room. We pulled up an extra chair by the fire so Isabella could sit. "So, what do you say? Exploding snaps?"

"NO!" Remus and Peter shouted. They're just jealous because I totally kicked butt in that.

"Okay, fine. No Exploding Snaps," I said. I was out of ideas so I sat there quietly (hard to believe, right?) and let everyone else come up with an idea. No one did. Big surprise there. So now I had to come up with another idea "Okay, how about we...plan a prank!" Nice idea. I vote for that one.

"Yeah, we haven't had a prank this year!" Peter said. It's true, we didn't have the start-of-term prank yesterday. Because Mr. Headboy didn't want Lily to yell at him. We could have made it so it looked like someone else did it, but James said 'No, Lily will know it's me and tell me that I'm not a good Headboy and Dumbledore should choose something else. I have to make it look like I'm a good Headboy for at least the feast.' So there was no prank.

"Prongs, you already got Lily to agree to be friends, so as long as it's not too bad Lily probably won't mind," Remus pointed out. Good man.

"Okay, I guess you're right," James said. "One small prank. Tonight at dinner." Yes! He agreed! He's awesome. I don't know why, but we always seem to need James' approval before we do something. He's our leader I guess. I don't know how that happened, but it's just how it's always been.

"A prank? That's what you guys do for fun?" Isabella asked. Oops, she wasn't supposed to know we were planning a prank. I guess I shouldn't have said it with her right there. Oh well, she can know now.

"Yupp! We're the prankers in the school. The Marauders. Thats us," I said. I guess it couldn't hurt to have an outsider included in one prank. So we set to planning our amazing prank, and we had to make it look like James was innocent so he didn't loose his Headboyship. Is that a word? Oh well.

--

**A/N: Woot! I loved writing this chapter. I like how I can be when writing Sirius' thoughts. It's pretty fun. Please review because I want to know if staying up until 3 last night was worth it. Next chapter should be up soon, because I have this whole week to write.**


	3. The Prank

**A/N: Here you go, the third chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry, it's not in Sirius' POV, I decided that you need to get to know Isabella better. So it's in her POV. It'll be good though, because she is just as crazy as Sirius, and you get little snippets of her past, but you won't get the whole thing until later. So enjoy.**

--

These guys are smarter than I would think. I mean with them being the class-clowns and such, you would expect them to just goof around the whole time. But they really know their stuff. They have these official notebooks and everything. It's kinda funny, but I went along with it.

We went to the Heads Dorms. It's so big! This whole castle is huge. I don't see how I'm every going to learn my way around, I'll have to follow people around all the time. So back to the Heads Dorms. I can definitely see why someone would want to be a Head. I mean, living in this room would be so awesome.

"Okay, we are planning our prank to be for tonight, September 2nd, during dinner," James said, I guess he's the leader. Remus was writing everything James said down in their prank notebook. "Who should our target be?" James asked.

Since I didn't really know anything about the school I kept quiet. But the very attractive Sirius said "Slytherin" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I don't know anything about Slytherin other than it's a school house and the colors are green and silver. So I don't know why they seem to hate them so much.

"Nah, it's always the Slytherins," Remus said. I understood from my conversations with the guys that he's the smart one. And here he proves my point. "How about the whole school, I mean, no one will be expecting us to go away from our usual targets."

"I second that idea," I said. "And if you prank yourselves, no one can blame you for it." Great idea, no? I though it was.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. That way Lily can't blame me," James said smiling. Wow, he really has it deep for that girl, doesn't he. I mean, I would expect him to be the playboy type of guy, which I have way to much experience dealing with, but it seems that Lily is the only girl he would ever go out with. I'll have to ask one of the other guys if he's had a date before.

"Okay, what should we do?" Sirius asked. I sat back and watched the 'Marauders' (what kind of name is that anyway? I mean, how did they come up with it? It's so random) plan their ingenious prank, adding my opinions every once in a while. But it was more fun watching the masters at work. After they decided what they wanted to do, we headed to the library to look up spells and potions. I really had no idea how much work went into pulling a good prank. If I had to guess, I'd say that the Marauders are all at the top of the class. Except for maybe Peter. He seemed a little lost.

"Do you guys do this every time you pull a prank?" I asked as Remus came back to our table in the library with three more books.

"Not all the time. Sometimes we know the spells right off the top of our heads, but for the bigger pranks we need to look up stuff," James said not looking up from the spell book he was reading.

"Hey, how about this spell. It's a hard spell to use, but I think we can do it," Sirius said pushing a book in front of James' face.

"That could work. If we use this spell with it," James responded, pushing his own book in front of Sirius. They're like twins or something. Seriously. They both looked down to read the others book at the same time. Then once they finished reading they both looked up and grinned, at the same time. Creepy huh?

"Do they always do that?" I asked Remus. James and Sirius looked over to me to listen.

"Do what? The weird, same thing at the same time thing?" Remus asked. Smart, see?

"Yeah. It's kinda creepy," I said nodding.

"No, it's not! It took a long time to get it right!" Sirius objected. I bet it did.

"Yeah, we spent a whole two hours getting it right!" James agreed. He smirked, and so did Sirius. Wow, they're idiots.

"Just ignore them, it's what I do," Remus said. Good idea, that's what I'll do. Ignore them and they can't annoy you. Haha.

Two agonizing hours later (who knew planning pranks took so long) we had all our information down in that niffty little notebook. We headed to the Great Hall to do all the spells. James pulled out a weird piece of paper and kept looking at it. I don't know why, it didn't seem too important, but from what I've seen of these guys I wouldn't be surprised if it let them know when someone was getting close to them. Or he was just trying to make it look important to impress me. Whatever.

So, we got to the Great Hall and I sat back and watched as they preformed all the spells on the tables and other things. I'm surprised that they were able to use most of those spells. Most of them were things that 7th years shouldn't be able to do. Pretty impressive.

"There, all done! Lets get back to the Common Room before someone finds up," James said. He looked at the piece of paper again, then opened the door, and ushered us all out. We followed him to the Gryffindor Common Room and sat down by the fire. I noticed everyone else stayed out of these seats. Must have something to do with the guys.

"Isabella Hart?" A little kid came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and smiled at the little girl.

"Yeah," I said.

"I was told to give you this," She said shyly as she handed me a piece of paper. I thanked her and opened it up.

_Miss Hart,_

_Your previous Headmaster and father have both been in contact with me. I understand that you were going through a rough time before you were expelled, but there are some rules you are to follow that have been put in place by your father. Please meet me after dinner in my office. I'm sure one of your classmates would be happy to escort you._

_-Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I like chocolate frogs._

"What's that?" James asked, trying to read over my shoulder. I quickly closed it and stuffed it in my pocket.

"It's nothing. I just need to go to the Headmaster's office after dinner," I started.

Sirius interrupted me. "You're in trouble already? That's got to be a new record!" Not really. And why did he seem so happy about getting in trouble? Weird dude.

"No, he just has to explain some stuff about the school," I quickly lied. I hate how I've been becoming better at lying this past year. It's scaring me. I've been through way to much.

"Oh, okay. I can show you where it is if you want," Remus offered. Such a sweetie!

"Yeah, thanks," I put on one of my fake smiles. I don't really know when the last time I smiled for real was. Before Mom died I think. My 16th birthday party, when she got me that soccer ball. I thinks that's when I smiled. God I miss her. Snap out of it! No thinking about her! You know what happened last time! God I'm such an idiot.

"What was it like in America? A lot different than here?" James asked after a while.

America. It's weird not being there any more. "Yeah, it's a lot different. Here, it's like an alien planet for me." They all gave me weird looks. Probably can't imagine England being so different from America. So I added to it "Okay, well it's just...I don't know. Everything is just so weird here. And back home, it was so normal for me. I'm sure I'll get used to it eventually."

"Yeah, it is different. I went to America with my family last year before I..." Sirius began. Before he what? And why did he say family like it was some kind of disease? He probably doesn't like them. "Before I ran away. I think we were in California."

"California?! I've always wanted to go there! How was it? Warm? Nice? Did you go to Hollywood?" I asked very quickly. California is where I would have probably moved to after school if Mom hadn't died. Stop thinking about her!

"Erm, I have no idea what Hollywood is," Sirius said. I guess that was the only question he understood.

"It's a city, where movie stars live and where they film movies. I've always wanted to go there," I explained.

I saw Sirius mouth 'movie' at Remus, who shrugged. How can they not know what a movie is? Did they live under a rock? I get that they may be purebloods, I know Sirius is, but every Saturday at New York High School for the Magically Gifted (my old school) we watched a movie. "Yeah, well I didn't get to see the finer aspects of California. I was stuck in my parents friend's house getting an 'education'" Sirius said sourly. WTF, an education?

I opened my mouth to ask what he was talking about, but immediately shut it when I noticed everyone's reactions to what Sirius said. James' eyes had gone hard and he looked a bit pale. Sirius was looking down looking throughly upset. Remus shook his head slightly when he saw me looking, and I have no idea if Peter even heard what Sirius said. I decided then and there that I didn't want to know, so I kept my mouth shut.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, James and Remus were staring at Sirius. Probably to make sure he didn't disappear. After a tension filled minute passed, Sirius looked up and gave a weak smile "Sorry, bad memories."

"It's okay. I understand," I said. Boy did I understand. Very well.

Sirius shook his head. Whether to rid himself of the memory, or because he didn't believe me, I don't know. But when his head was still, he looked around and it looked like he was never upset. "What do you guys want to do until dinner?" He asked.

I shrugged. I had no idea what they did around here for fun. I wish I was still outside playing soccer. It's always a great way to waste time.

"Isabella! Can you come here?" One of the girls from my dorm asked. Her name was Mary, I think.

"Um, yeah. I'll see you at dinner guys," I told the Marauders before following Mary upstairs. "What's up?" I asked.

She looked kind of scared. She didn't answer, just pointed towards the door. Now I was confused. What was wrong with the door? Or was it what was behind the door? I opened it and water rushed down the stairs. I jumped and went into the room. I saw all the girls on their beds waving their wands around.

One of the girls, Alexa, noticed me. "We figured you'd want to save your stuff. And maybe you could help?" She looked helpless.

"What happened?" I asked as I waded my way to my bed. Yeah, the water was that deep. And it just kept coming.

"Well, I was trying this spell, and I think I got it wrong," Alexa said.

"You think?" Mary said from her bed. She had put a bubble charm around all her stuff, I decided to do the same. I didn't want all my stuff soaking wet.

After ten minutes we finally found a charm that worked. All of the water disappeared, and the carpet and our beds all dried too. "Boo-yah! It worked!" I cheered.

The girls looked at me like I had an extra head. I resisted the urge to feel my neck to make sure I still only had one head. "What?" Amy asked.

"Boo-yah! You've never heard someone say that before?" I asked. How could they not have heard that!? It's my favorite saying!

"No," Mary said laughing. "But I like it. Boo-yah!" She copied me. Ha! Told you it was a cool saying!

"It must be an American thing," I shrugged. "Okay, well I'm going back downstairs."

"Okay, bye!" The girls called as I walked out of the room.

"Adios!" I called back. I heard a bark-like laugh coming from the Common Room. Sirius was standing at the bottom of the steps leaning against the wall.

"Adios?" He asked. He never heard someone say that? He's insane!

"It's Spanish for 'good-bye,'" I said slowly, nodding my head. Seriously, is he like two years old or something? Everyone's heard 'adios'

"I know that," He scowled. "But you're not Spanish, so why are you saying it?" He asked. Oh, well that's better than not knowing what it means.

"Because I was saying good-bye," Duh.

"Okay, whatever you say. Anyway, the rest of the Marauders decided to head to dinner early, but I didn't want to go, I mean, we were just there! So I decided that I would give you the very exclusive Marauder's tour of the castle!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, okay. What's so special about the Marauders tour though? I was already shown most of the castle by Professor Strict," I said. I didn't know the lady's name, so I changed her name.

"Professor Strict? You mean McGonagall?" Sirius asked amusedly. I didn't think it was that funny. It's true, she's so strict! It was kind of scary.

"Yes, have you seen her? Everything about her says 'strict'" I tried to defend myself.

He laughed. That bark-like laugh again. "Okay, well the Marauder's tour is more...informative. You get to see all the secret passageways and everything!" He said excitedly.

I shook my head "Okay, lead the way," I followed him out of the Common Hall. He showed me the quickest ways to get to classes, and the Great Hall, and we stopped by the kitchens to see the House Elves, but they were busy making dinner, so we left.

"How exactly am I supposed to remember all this?" I asked after being shown yet another secret passageway.

"Just stick around with us and you'll eventually get it," he said. "Down to dinner? We don't want to miss the prank." I nodded and he turned down the stairs. A few minutes later we ended up in the Entrance Hall. We made our way over to the Marauders and I sat next to James like during lunch.

"How was the tour?" He asked me.

"Interesting. Did you guys really find all of those passageways by yourselves?" I asked. How could they figure everything out? Like the passwords, and where to touch.

"Yupp, we've had many late night adventures," James said.

Remus looked down at his watch. "Five minutes." He muttered.

This was exciting, waiting for a prank you know is going to happen. Believe it or not, this is the first prank I've taken place in. I know, getting expelled from my previous school you'd expect me to have done something like, paint the whole school yellow. I don't think that would've gotten me expelled, probably not, but you get the idea. But I got expelled for something I'm not proud of, and something I wish had never happened. We were being such idiots that day, but thats a story for another time.

"Two minutes," I heard Remus say as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Two minutes until what exactly?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned around and saw Lily standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at James. She singled him out! She totally likes him.

"Nothing," James said without even turning around. "Just a harmless prank?" He tried. Oooh, not a good idea.

"What?" Lily hissed "You're Headboy James! You can't go around pranking the Slytherins all the time!" That was a bit unfair. I mean, we didn't prank only the Slytherins. I guess Lily is just upset because James isn't as mature as she thought. Oh well.

"It's not only the Slytherins..." James tried.

Remus cut him off, beginning to count down "Ten, nine eight, seven, six, five,"

"I swear, if it's bad I'll turn you in," Lily warned.

"Three, two, one, boom." Remus finished. As soon as he said 'boom' all of the tables and benches flipped upside down. Everyone fell to the ground as the tables floated higher in the air. Great, huh? But that's not all. When the tables reached the ceiling, the food finally fell off and landed on everyone. I don't know how they made the food stick until then, I wasn't paying attention, but it was cool watching the food fall from the ceiling. Sirius picked up a piece of some kind of pie and threw it across the room shouting "FOOD FIGHT!"

Food began flying around the room as students joined in the fight. It was brilliant. Everyone was covered in food, even the poor teachers. My second food fight since I found out I was a witch. Yes, there was a food fight at New York High School. And it wasn't for a prank. It was because two of the cliques were having an argument. It was pretty funny watching the fight, until someone threw ice cream at me.

After a few minutes of throwing food around the teachers seemed to realize they should stop it. The Headmaster waved his wand and all the food vanished. Even the food that was stuck to us. Pretty great. So we were all clean, but the tables were still on the ceiling. Professor Strict looked angry-er than usual. "Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew! My office now!"

Ut oh. That wasn't supposed to happen. That's why Sirius yelled 'food-fight' so only he got in trouble. Sirius and James looked panicked. Sirius because the plan didn't work, James because Lily was glaring daggers at him. "McGonagall, James, Remus, and Peter had nothing to do with it!" Sirius called. That's what I call loyalty. Or just making sure the Headgirl doesn't murder the Headboy in his sleep.

McGonagall didn't believe him, but I guess she admired his sticking up for his friends "Fine Black, detention and ten points from Gryffindor." Not too bad I guess. It could have been worse, and this way, Lily can't kill James.

"Thanks, Pads," James muttered to Sirius as everyone left the Great Hall. "Come on, my dorm."

"Okay. Bye Moony, Wormtail, Soccer. See you later," Sirius said as he followed James to his dorm.

"You're still going to call me that?" I asked. It was kind of annoying. I mean, Soccer? Sure I play it, but come on!

"Yupp, till the last time I ever see you," He informed me, and I believed him. I would never live down this new nickname.

When they disappeared I turned to Remus and asked "Where are they going?"

"They're going to 'share their feelings'" He said laughing.

"What? That's weird," I said. I can't see either of them talking about how they feel to each other.

"Yeah, but that's what they do. It started in forth year I think. Every once in a while they go close themselves up somewhere and talk about whatever. They're really close, so it's not weird for them. They're like brothers," Remus explained. I thought that was sweet, them caring about each other that much.

"Weird, but sweet," I said smiling. "You can show me the Headmaster's office, right?" I asked. I had almost forgot. Wouldn't that be great? Then I wouldn't have the stupid rules Dad was sure to set.

"Yeah. Wormtail, I'll see you back at the Common Room later, okay?" Remus said to Peter. He nodded then we headed for the Headmaster's office.

We walked for silence in a while before we reached a stone gargoyle and Remus turned to me "Did he give you a password?" He asked. I took out the letter and read through it again. The only weird part was 'I like chocolate frogs.' I told him this and as soon as it left my mouth the gargoyle sprang aside revealing step. "I'll wait for you here so I can walk you back to the Common Room," He said.

"Thanks," I smiled and headed up the steps. At the top there was a huge wooden door. I knocked and from inside the room I heard 'Come in.' I opened the door and saw Albus Dumbledore sitting behind the table. I didn't look around the sure to be amazing office. He gestured for me to sit down and I did nervously.

"I am aware of why you were expelled from your last school, and I have talked to your father and Headmaster and they think there needs to be certain rules you need to follow," He started. I hate how they think that what I did is who I am. I mean, it was a one time thing that I wish had never happened. I know that I'll definitely never drink, ever again. "I believe that these rules do not need be enforced, I am sure that you are truly upset at what happened. But your father and Headmaster know you best." Great. I'll never be able to leave my room at this rate!

"The first rule is that you are banned from Hogsmead except if allowed for a special circumstance by the Headmaster, me. Rule two, you are to be under a strict curfew. You must be in your Common Room by eight o'clock every night, unless you are with a teacher. Rule three, you are not to go out for any extra activities in the school, such as Quidditch. That's all the rules, but there is something your father wanted me to say. He said that if you get more than four detentions this year you will not be going to Wizarding school any more. And you must maintain your grades," He finished. Great, basically, I'm not allowed to have a life.

"I understand that you were going through a rough time, and that's what made you do what you did. I wish these rules didn't have to be in place, I trust that you will not make the same mistakes again. But your father and old Headmaster believe these rules will help you. If you need any help, or anything, don't hesitate to ask me or any of the Professors," He gave me a warm smile. "That is all." He nodded and I stood up and walked out of the room.

Remus was sitting on the floor when I came down. He stood up and smiled at me. We walked the whole way in silence, I guess he understood that I needed time to think, but I don't know how. We reached the Common room and I said good-night to Remus and Peter, who met up with us when we entered. When I got into the dorm no one was there so I quickly changed and jumped into bed, grabbing my notebook. I wrote in it for a few minutes before deciding to go to bed.

--

**A/N: Wow, this was so much longer than my other chapters, but there you go! Isabella's POV. Hope you liked it. Her past is something that you will get in full, but not until she gets closer to James and Sirius. Tell me if you have some ideas for the beginning of the story, because I have great ideas for when they're out of Hogwarts, but not when they are in Hogwarts. Next chapter will be up ASAP. x3 scribble**


	4. Laptops

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than the others because it's just here to take space. The next chapter should have more information. I'm thinking of doing Sirius' POV again. Please read the authors note at the bottom of the page after you read this chapter. It's important and has to do with future chapters in this story. Once you read it make sure to visit my profile and vote on my poll! Thanks!**

--

I woke up just like the day before, to Lily's music blasting from the bathroom. It was a song that I had never heard before, and I guessed that it was from a Muggle band. I yawned and looked over to my alarm clock and saw that it was only 6 o'clock. "LILY!" I yelled, standing up and putting on a pair of Muggle jeans. I opened my bedroom door and went to the bathroom. I knocked on the door "Lily!" I yelled again.

"What?" She snapped from inside. The music became quieter and the door opened. Lily was standing in the door way soaking wet and covered by only a towel. "What do you want?" She said.

"I-" I began. I couldn't help staring at her, she was just so amazing. She seemed to notice I was staring because she began to blush. I shook my head a little and said "I want you to not wake me up at 6 o'clock every morning with your music." There I managed to say it without staring too much. But damn, she's hot!

"Well...okay. I'll keep it down from now on," She said. She seemed kind of surprised. My turn to be surprised was next. "I'm sorry I woke you up." See? She apologized! Shocking, huh? I don't think I've ever heard those words coming from her mouth and directed to me. Well no, I have. In first year. She accidentally bumped into me on the way to breakfast the first day of classes and she said 'sorry'. But other than that, she's never apologized to me.

"It's okay," I said. I went back to my room and I heard her close the door. I fell back down on my bed and closed my eyes. "It's too early," I mumbled to myself. Half an hour later I heard Lily leave the bathroom. I got up and got my uniform out of my trunk. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After my shower I got changed and headed back into the Common room. Lily was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey, are you heading to breakfast?" I asked her. See, I can act mature when I want to. I'm not a total idiot who always asks Lily out.

"Yeah, let me just put my book back," She stood up and headed to her room. She came out a minute later with her bookbag. "I'm ready, let's go." She walked out of the room and I quickly followed. "So, you really did help pull that prank yesterday, right?"

Bloody hell, if she starts yelling at me I'm going to run for it! "Er - yeah." I can't believe I admitted to it. She's going to kill me!

"Thought so," She smirked. "So how come you had Sirius cover for you?" Wow. She smirked, and didn't yell. What is wrong with the world?

"Lily, are you okay? You're not sick or anything. Tired maybe?" There had to be a logical reason as to why she wasn't mad at me. I mean, Lily never approves of our pranks!

"I'm fine! Why? Surprised I didn't yell at you for causing a food fight?" Lily smirked, _again_! She really must be sick.

"Erm - yeah. You never approved of our pranks before," I said slowly, trying to work everything out in my head. I was so confused! Why did she do this to me?

"Well, since it was a food fight, I get to brag to Aaron. He's always wanted to start a food fight at his school, but thanks to you, I have something I've done that he hasn't!" Aaron? Who's that? I guess I'll ask later, it's not that important. The only thing that's important is that she enjoyed our prank!

"You enjoyed our prank? You actually liked it! I never thought I'd see this day!" I cheered. We walked into the Great Hall and I walked over to my friends with a grin on my face. Lily had gone to sit with her friends and I watched her walk away as I sat down.

Sirius noticed all this and asked "What's got you so happy, Prongs?"

"Lily," I said. "Liked our prank yesterday." I'm still getting over the shock, so bear with me. I might not talk in complete sentences for a while. Haha, I'm crazy, I know.

"You're joking, right? Or dreaming? Anything?" Remus asked from across the table. I don't blame him. "I mean, this is Lily Evans we're talking about. The Lily Evans who has never once approved our pranks?"

"Yeah," I looked around and noticed that all the Marauders and Isabella were there. "Wait, what are you guys doing up so early?" It's a rare occurrence for them to be here before 8 o'clock. Remus is up at the crack of dawn, just like Lily, but he usually waits for Sirius and Peter to wake up.

"Soccer," Sirius muttered sending a glare in Isabella's direction.

She smiled broadly and threw a bit of toast at him. "Get over it. I needed someone to show me the way to the Great Hall, and you guys are the only ones I wanted to bring me." Haha, that's great!

"You could have waited and extra hour, but _no_ you had to eat breakfast at 7," Poor Sirius, he had to wake up early.

"Sorry, but that's what time I ate at my old school, so I'm just used to waking up so early," She shrugged and casually threw another piece of toast at Sirius.

He blinked and stared at her. "Ouch," He said after a minute.

We all started laughing at Sirius' reaction. He can be such an idiot sometimes, it's very funny. After the laughter died down I turned to Isabella and asked "So, what was your old school like?"

"It was great. No uniforms or houses. No huge castle where you get lost every other turn. And it was right in the middle of the city," she sighed. She must miss it there. I wonder why she left. I know she told us that her dad got a job here in England, but I think she was lying. There had to be more to her story, but since she obviously didn't want to talk about it, I won't push it.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Sirius asked her. Good topic, it always starts conversations.

"Yeah, I love it. We didn't have a team at NYHS, but I followed the Quidditch teams here in England," She said. I didn't know what NYHS was but it was most likely her old school. "And I learned to play. I'm a pretty good chaser." She smiled, probably remembering good Quidditch memories.

"Good, we need another chaser for our team. You should try out," Sirius said.

For some reason Isabella looked uncomfortable. "Um - I don't think I'm going to join any teams for now. I just want to get used to the school." What? Quidditch would help her make new friends and everything, so why not?

"Oh, okay," Sirius said a little upset. Probably wanted Quidditch Tryouts to be over with really quickly. I don't blame him, he's Captain this year. I was the last two year, but since I'm Headboy McGonagall decided to choose Sirius. And tryouts are always the worst part of the season.

Just then the owls came flying in with the morning post. An owl landed in front of Isabella. She grabbed the letter and opened it. She started reading it, and I could read it over her shoulder.

_Isabella,_  
_I know you're not happy about those rules, but I put them in place for your own good. We can't have a repeat of what happened in New York. As Professor Dumbledore told you, I don't want you to get more than four detentions this year, and you have to keep up your grades. If you don't follow the rules you will be pulled out of Hogwarts and go to school with your brother. Stay out of trouble this year. I'll see you at Christmas._  
_Love, Dad_

I was confused by the letter, but obviously Isabella understood it because she scowled and put the letter in her bag. I heard her mutter "Idiot Dad" under her breath, but no one else noticed. I wanted to ask her about the rules, and what happened in New York, but I figured she wouldn't tell me since she didn't know me that well, so I let it go.

After a few minute of silence during which everyone ate their breakfast, Professor McGonagall came by and gave us our schedules. She told us to help Isabella find her way to classes then moved to the next group of students.

"Potions first, that sucks," Isabella commented looking at her schedule. And I agree, Potions call does suck. Especially with Slughorn as our professor.

"Well should we get going?" I asked looking at my watch. It was best not to make Slughorn mad the first day of classes.

Everyone agreed and we got up and left the hall. We made our way down to the dungeons, pointing out secret passageways to Isabella. We made it into the classroom to find Slughorn giving assigned seats. Great, that's just what we need. Not.

"Lupin and Pettigrew here, Potter and Evans upfront," Slughorn said. I'm with Lily! This has to be the best potions class of my life! "Hart and Black here." Isabella and Sirius sat right behind us. Slughorn finished pairing the class and went to the front of the room. "Alright, today we won't be brewing a potion. Copy down these notes, then take out your book and read chapter ten. Begin." We got out our things and began a very boring potions class.

About half an hour into class, Isabella and Sirius started arguing behind me.

"Sirius, stop it!" Isabella hissed.

"Not doing anything," Sirius said innocently. He was lying though, you could tell. He was never good at the whole lying thing.

"You keep writing on my parchment," She said back.

"Oh that, my bad," You could almost hear him smirking. He is such an idiot sometimes...all the time.

"Yes your bad! So stop it!" Isabella said louder than before.

Slughorn heard. Not good. He walked over to them and said "Do you have something to share with the class Miss. Hart?"

"No, Professor," She said.

"Keep it down then, and continue writing the notes, not these doodles all over your paper," He walked back to his desk and sat down.

I could tell Isabella was mad. "Idiot! Look what you did!" She furiously whispered to Sirius.

"I didn't do anything! It's not my fault you were being loud!" Sirius defended himself. It was his fault, but he's to stupid to realize that.

"Yes you did! You were drawing on my paper!" She said. Slughorn noticed again.

"Miss. Hart, if you can't keep quiet during my lesson I'll have to give you a detention," He told her.

"But-" She began.

"No excuses. See me after class," He said. I thought he was being a little harsh, it was her first day after all, but that's what he does to people who aren't in his little 'Slug Club'.

A while later the bell rang and everyone packed up. Isabella walked dejectedly to the front of the class and talked to Sluggy. We waited for her at the back of the class so we could bring her to Transfiguration.

"Is he always that stupid?" She asked as we walked out of the room.

"Who, Slughorn or Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Both," She mumbled. Sirius sent a glare in her direction.

"You have to admit that it was your fault Pads," I said sticking up for Isabella.

"I didn't know she'd get detention her first day here! I figured the teachers would give her some slack," Sirius defended himself. Okay, so I was thinking the same way. I mean, how can Slughorn do that? For all he knows, she could have been allowed to talk during class at her old school. Stupid teachers. "Well, Minnie will give you some slack, so I'll bother you during this class," Sirius smirked and opened the classroom door.

"You better not! I can't get another detention," She hissed as she sat down. Then I remembered that letter. Four detentions and she was out of Hogwarts. She could only get three more detentions the whole year. That sucks.

"Alright, I won't be the reason you get another detention this whole year," Sirius promised. I don't know if he could do that, he loves making trouble.

Isabella smiled. "That's all I ask."

Transfiguration passed pretty quickly. McGonagall just lectured us then had us review the stuff we did last year. After the bell rang we enjoyed a nice lunch, then we got a free period.

We were sitting in front of the fireplace trying to come up with something to do. This school can be really boring.

"What did you do for fun at your old school, Soccer?" Sirius asked.

Isabella shrugged. "We had computers and we watched TV sometimes. And if it was nice outside we would play a sport, usually soccer." What the hell? What's a computer, or a TV?

"Okay, I didn't understand any of that," I said. Sirius and Peter were also confused, but Mr. Smarty Lupin knew what they were.

Isabella laughed. "God, you wizards here in England are like Medieval, aren't you? A computer is something you can go on and play games or type or go on the Internet and talk to people really far away. I have my laptop upstairs, I can show you sometime. And a TV is something that you watch shows on." I still don't understand, but I pretended that I did.

"Why don't you get your labtop and show us," Peter suggested.

"It's laptop, a 'p', not a 'b'. And I'll get it now," She stood up and headed up to the girls dormitory. Sirius and I still haven't figured a way up there, but we'll get it soon enough. She came down a couple minutes later with a white flat thing. She sat down and placed it on the table. She opened the top and pressed a button and something popped up. It said 'Windows' and under that it said 'loading' with something that was moving.

"What is this, some kind of Muggle thing?" Sirius asked.

Isabella nodded. The screen changed and turned blue and in the middle it had an icon of a soccer ball and it said 'Isabella Hart'. Isabella clicked it and typed something. It began loading again. When the next screen popped up Isabella looked up at us and smiled "Okay, what do you want to do? I have PacMan, or we could just go on the Internet."

I didn't know what either of those things were. She explained it as best she could, then clicked on a little icon that had a blue 'E' and said 'Internet Explorer'. She showed us something called 'e-mail' and had us each try to play PacMan. Sirius was the best at it, behind Isabella of course.

After she put the laptop away we began walking to Defense. "That was weird," Remus commented.

"Yeah, it was," Sirius agreed. "But it was so much fun kicking all of your arses!"

"Excuse me, I think I was the one who got the most points. Your ass was kicked too," Isabella said. Haha, she's right. Sirius didn't like that though. He was pouting all the way to class.

--

**A/N: The poll on my profile is for this story. I want to know if I should have Harry as their DADA professor. They won't ever figure out that it's James and Lily's future son, and there won't be any chapters just about him. But there will be hints as to who he is, and the Marauders and crew will be suspicious of him and maybe Ginny will join him. Please go to my profile and vote, or leave it in a review. ****Sorry, couldn't think of how to end this chapter. I wanted DADA but you have to vote in the poll first. I won't put a DADA class in until I get at least 10 votes!**** Thanks! x3 scribble.**

**P.S: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review :)**


	5. Letters to Best Friends

"**A/N: Seven 'no's and six 'yes's. (The extra 'no's are from a PM, so don't yell at me!) So guess what! No Harry. And I have to say, after I thought about it I kind of agree. I want it to be as canon as possible. Okay, well here's the next chapter. There's a lot of Isabella's past and some Isabella/Sirius bonding and Sirius being an idiot as usual! Sorry if you were looking forward to Sirius' POV, it's going to be Isabella's. Sirius' will be next though, I promise! Enjoy.**

--

_After Isabella put the laptop away we began walking to Defense. "That was weird," Remus commented._

_"Yeah, it was," Sirius agreed. "But it was so much fun kicking all of your arses!"_

_"Excuse me, I think I was the one who got the most points. Your ass was kicked too," Isabella said. Haha, she's right. Sirius didn't like that though. He was pouting all the way to class._

--

When we got to the classroom Sirius and Remus walked in and I was just about to follow when James pulled me back. "Can I talk to you real quick?" He asked me. I wonder what this is about?

"Sure," I followed him down the hall a bit. "Aren't we going to be late?" I asked. I really don't need to get two detentions on the first day.

James shook his head. "It's about that letter you got from your Dad this morning." Damn it, he read that?

"You read it?" I asked. How could he do that! He hardly knows me and he's reading my personal mail! Evil.

"Yeah, sorry," He said sheepishly. Aww he's cute when he's in trouble. I'd totally date him. But I'll let that Lily girl have him. Haha, I'm nice, aren't I?

"It's okay," I sighed, you can't exactly stay mad at him when he's that cute! Wow, I'm a loser. "So, what about it?"

"Well, what's up with all the rules and stuff?" He asked. No no no no no! He _had_ to ask that question! No way in hell am I going to tell him what happened in New York. No way.

I guess I can tell him a little, I mean, he seems like a pretty cool guy who won't go telling everyone my secrets. "I didn't exactly transfer here because of my Dad's job. I was kind of...expelled from NYHS. And my Dad moved us out here so we could live with his sister." No more information. That's good enough.

"Oh. The reason you have all these rules is because of whatever you did back in New York?" He asked. Wow, he catches on fast. Good.

"Yeah. Dad didn't want there to be a repeat of it, but I know I will never do it again," I muttered the last part to myself, but he heard me. Here it comes. He's going to ask me what I did. I know it.

James nodded and looked around the hall. He stayed silent for a while, probably thinking of what I could have done to get expelled, before asking that dreaded question."So what did you do?" Told you he'd ask it. Stupid!

"I - um I don't want to talk about it," I shifted a bit, and he seemed to notice that I was uncomfortable.

"So, to class then?" He asked. God, he's awesome. Thanks for not pushing it, James! I love this kid.

"Yeah," We walked back down the hall and entered the classroom. There were only two seats left so we sat down. We were in front of Sirius and Remus.

"You guys are so lucky the professor isn't here yet. You're five minutes late," Remus said. Always worrying about class, but I can't really make fun of him for that because I was worried about being late too, but for a very good reason!

"Yeah, well it's all James' fault!" I defended myself. It was his fault too, I mean, couldn't he have talked to be at dinner or something? Oh well.

"Is no-" James began, but he was cut off by the door to the teacher's office opening and a tall young looking guy walking out. He was kind of cute, but that's just my opinion. He had light brown hair and light blue eyes. He wasn't too muscular, but you could tell he was in shape.

"I'm Professor Hanson and obviously I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year," He began after he took the attendance. Or role, whatever the hell they call it here in England. After that he began talking about our NEWTs. Kind of pointless since Mcgonagall and Slughorn already did and I'm sure more of our teachers will. Why don't they just get us all together and tell us all the once, so we don't have to hear the same thing fifty times.

Anyway, after the boring lecture he asked us a few questions about our previous teachers. He obviously didn't know I was new because he asked me if we learned anything about Patroni.

"Um - I wasn't here last year. I'm a transfer," I stumbled. I hate being called on in class. Especially since I'm new.

"Oh, right, my bad," He called on Lily instead.

After he knew what our past teachers taught us he made us take a few notes about the Unforgivable Curses. They kind of scare me. I mean, someone having absolute control of me is a very scary thought. And the Cruciatus curse, so much pain that you want to die right then and there? How could I ever handle that? And no one wants to die. Mom. Oh god, I can't think about her right now.

I finished the notes early, I'm a really fast writer, and leaned back in my seat looking around. I noticed James had turned around to face Sirius. They had either also finished their notes, or didn't take the notes at all. Probably the latter. They were writing back and forth on a piece of paper. Next to Sirius, Remus was trying his best to ignore them and take his own notes. I have no idea how he became friends with them, he is so studious while they look like they don't really care about getting good grades, but they obviously have an easy time with the work, if the spells their prank took to make the other day proved anything.

Almost everyone was done with the notes when it happened. There was a loud bang and the the whole room, students included, turned red with gold stripes. I looked over at James and Sirius to see them trying to hide their laughter. A few seconds later, before anyone could react, another bang went off and the back wall was covered in black writing that said 'Welcome to Hogwarts, from the Marauders.'

"Ah, the Marauders. The teachers warned me about you," the professor said as he took out his wand and began turning everything the right color. "So, one detention? Yes that sounds fair. Stay after so we can arrange it." Hmm, that sucks. Wasn't even that bad of a prank. Kind of like what Professor Slughorn did to me. The teachers must be upset about something.

The bell rang a few minutes later and everyone packed up their stuff. "Lily, can you show Isabella back to the Common Room?" James asked as he walked to the front of the room. Good thing too, because I would have gotten lost if I had to find it myself.

"Okay," Lily smiled at James before walking out of the room. I think she likes him!

"Bye, Soccer!" Sirius began walking backwards to talk to me. As he turned around to face the front he tripped on a chair and fell to the ground. The rest of the Marauders started laughing and I tried to hold back my laugh. Haha, wow he is such an idiot.

I turned away and caught up to Lily. "You like James," I whispered when I was right next to her.

"What?!" She shrieked. But her blush gave her away. "I do not!"

"Yes she does," Alexa said coming up behind us. "She told me last year that if he asked her out again she'd say yes, but he hasn't asked her out since his seventeenth birthday."

"Alexa!" Lily hissed. Haha, this is better than I thought. My new mission in life is to get Lily and James to date.

"You know he really likes you, right?" I asked. Why doesn't she just ask him out? That makes more sense. And it would make this whole mission thing a whole lot easier. I wouldn't have to do any work!

"Everyone in the school knows," Amy said smirking.

"So why does Sirius call you soccer?" Lily asked, changing the subject. I'll just have to talk to her about James later.

"Oh, um, it's because the first time I met him I was practicing soccer and I didn't get a chance to tell him my name so he came up with a nickname for me. And he told me he'd call me that until the last time I ever see him," I explained.

"Okay what's soccer?" Alexa asked. Pureblood obviously. But the other three girls also looked confused. But Mary is halfblood and Amy and Lily are Muggleborn... Oh duh, England. It's called football here. Stupid Americans had to change the name.

"It's called football everywhere except America," I said. Amy, Mary, and Lily got it, but Alexa was still confused. "It's a Muggle sport. One ball, two goals, twenty-two players, you only use your feet," I tried to explain to her. It's kind of hard to just give her the general idea of soccer.

"Okay..." She said slowly. She's obviously confused.

"I'll show you later if you want," I suggested.

"Yeah! That would be fun. I've always wanted to learn how to play!" Amy said excitedly.

We reached the Common room and sat down. Away from the Marauder's seats I noticed. Probably Lily's doing. They began talking about something, I wasn't really paying attention. And I decided to write a letter to my bestest friend from NYHS, (who also got expelled, there were five of us in total. But she was lucky, she got to stay in the States) Olivia Williams. I took out my notebook and pen (because she would freak out and ask me a million questions if I used parchment, and pens are so much easier than a quill and ink) and started writing.

_Olivia!  
You have no idea how much I miss you! It's only been a month, but it feels like so much longer. How's you first day at...North Carolina is where you moved, right? And Nate is there with you, isn't he? God, you guys are so lucky. I hate England. My Aunt is horrible, Jason won't talk to me, and Dad set up these awful rules I have to follow. So far Hogwarts isn't as horrible as England. I met these four boys and helped them plan a prank yesterday! It was so funny, they were acting all official and stuff. Class were fine, not as great as NYHS though. And the idiot potions professor gave me a detention for talking! And as my Dad's rules clearly state, I'm only allowed four detentions this year, so one down three to go. That sucks. And no one knows what soccer is. It's crazy here. I can't wait until Christmas break! I know it's like four months away, but still, I get to see you! I'm so excited! Anyway, I better go. Bye, I miss you! Tell Nate I said 'hey' and I'll write soon. Love you!  
-Isabella  
_

I reread the letter and decided it was fine so I put it in my bag and leaned back against the chair thinking about everyone back home. A few moments later the Marauders came running into the room. James was at the front and once he sat down in his seat he yelled. "I WIN!" Remus was the second to sit down, then Sirius and last was Peter.

"That's not fair! Prongs cheated!" Sirius declared once they were all seated. I bet that it was really Sirius who cheated, and it just backfired on him. That would be funny to watch.

"No I didn't!" James objected. "It's not my fault you guys can't figure out that 'Alohomora' opens locked doors! I mean, 'Colloportus' is a very legal spell during a race." Oh, I guess it wasn't Sirius.

"Since when?!" Sirius challenged.

"Since now," James said smugly. Wow, he's an idiot too! He turned to me "Guess what, you're not going to be alone for your first detention in Hogwarts. We will be joining you and showing you how to enjoy it!"

"Enjoy detention?" I asked skeptically. Seriously, these guys are crazy. How could you ever enjoy a detention?

"Yupp! We know all the tricks to make it fun. We've had it with every teachers too so we know how to get around their rules." Sirius said as if getting a detention with every teacher in the school many times was a big deal.

"Alright, I'm looking forward to a very exciting detention tomorrow then," I said.

"You will, Bella," James said. No! 'Bella' is what everyone back home calls me!

"Don't call me that, please," I said.

"Why?" Sirius asked curiously. Ugh, I don't want to explain my weird reasoning. New York is way better than England and only the people from the best state in the world can call me my special nickname that Mom called me first.

"Just don't, please?" I asked. There, that's better than having to explain.

"Fine, we need a new nickname for you then, besides Soccer of course," James said. Oh right, that stupid nickname Sirius came up with.

"Yeah, Soccer is reserved for me only!" Sirius exclaimed. "I know! How about Isa!" He suggested. 'Isa'? WTF?

"What?" I asked him. James and Remus were both looking at him like he was crazy, which he is.

"Well Bella is the end of your name, but you don't want us to call you that, and Isa is the beginning!" Sirius explained. It makes sense, but I don't want people to call me 'Isa'.

"No Padfoot. Thats stupid," Remus said seriously.

"How about 'Is'?" James suggested. I like that one! Much better than 'Isa'.

"Is is good," I said before I realized how crazy that sounded. Is is, wow that does sound weird

Sirius started laughing like a maniac.

"What?" Remus asked trying to calm him down.

"Is is. Is is good. Is is is is!" Sirius rambled. IDIOT! I admit it's funny, but not _that_ funny!

James and Remus just shook their heads like they were used to this kind of behavior from Sirius, which they probably were.

--

The next few days passed quickly. Classes were easy, Slughorn didn't give me another detention, hanging out with the Marauders turned out to be a lot of fun, and whenever they were busy I tried to get Lily to ask James out. I wasn't having much luck there, but oh well. My detention with the Marauders did actually turn out to be a lot of fun. We played baseball with the wet towels we were supposed to be using to clean the trophy room. It was an interesting night. After a few days Olivia's reply to the letter came. I sat down on one of the chair in the Common Room to read it.

_Bella!  
Oh my gosh! I miss you too! Everything is so different here. Probably not as different as Howarts, but it's still weird. And It's so hot! I don't know how people can live this way! My first day was fine, mostly because I had Nate. He's great. He says he misses you. I can't believe you broke up with him! I would have kept a long-distance relationship for him. But I understand why you don't want to. My parents set rules for me too, but Nate's parents couldn't careless so he gets to do whatever he wants. Lucky bastard. Tell me about these boys! Any hott ones? Date-material? And what was the prank? Details! North Carolina is interesting. Obviously nothing could compare to NYHS, that was the best school in the world, but it's not horrible. Sorry about your detention. You'll have to be more careful in the future! It would be horrible if you had to go to a Muggle school. I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon, and I'll see you at Christmas!! Only 109 days! (Yes, I did count. Don't make fun of me!) Love you too!  
-Olivia_

I sighed as I put the letter in my bag. I really missed my friends. I heard someone come up behind me and turned around to see Sirius standing there.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing," I said quietly, willing him to go away in my head. He probably doesn't believe me.

"There's something wrong, I can tell," He said as he sat down next to me.

I sighed again and decided to tell him. "I just really miss my friends."

"Yeah, it must be hard," He said. "I don't know what I'd do if I had to move away from Hogwarts."

I nodded. "How about to take my mind off of it I teach you how to play soccer?" I suggested. Soccer always worked to get my mind off of things.

"Alright," He said hesitantly "But I'll probably be rubbish at it."

I ran upstairs and got my soccer ball then came back down and dragged him outside. Once we were on the Quidditch pitch I conjured a soccer goal and put the ball on the ground. "Okay, kick it and I'll tell you what you're doing wrong."

**A/N: The End! Of the chapter at least. Sorry you don't get to see Sirius playing soccer! I imagine it would have been very funny! Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I was suffering from writers block. I couldn't think of what to write at all! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up because school starts soon and I have soccer all week and IDK when I'm going to have time to do this. So please be patient and REVIEW! Reviews make me work faster!  
**


End file.
